1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply for a computer, and more particularly to a power supply for a computer which further includes a high power amplifier with a sound signal amplifying circuit.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, a prior art power supply for a computer receives alternating current having a voltage of 110 V or 220 V and supplies electrical power to operate the mother board, hard disk driver, floppy disk driver, compact disc driver, or the like, of a computer. The power supply converts the alternating current into direct current and supplies it to each computer component. However, due to the emergence of multi-media, a computer system presently processes an audio or video signal by adding a speaker or other needed apparatuses outside of the computer system.
In general, in case of processing an audio signal by connecting a speaker to the computer system, the prior art .+-.12 V power supply cannot supply sufficient power which can operate an external speaker having an output equal to or greater than 5 W. That is, the power source for operating the computer is limited and cannot operate an amplifier for a speaker connected to the computer.
In addition, the prior art computer provides a sound signal to an amplifying speaker connected to the outside of the computer which amplifies the sound signal by using an additional and separate power supply from the computer power supply. Therefore, the prior art power supply for use in a computer has problems in that it cannot supply power which can produce a high power Hi-Fi sound so that users are unable to hear high power Hi-Fi sound. Further, the interior space of a computer cabinet is not efficiently used because the power supply of the computer and the amplifier to amplify the sound signal are separated from each other therefore increasing the cost of manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer power supply for powering computer components and which includes an integral powered reduced-noise-level amplifier for powering external speakers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high sound performance multi-media computer system capable of powering a power supply integrated amplifier suitable for driving noise reduced sound external speakers.
The preceding objects should be construed as only presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the Summary of the Invention and the Detailed Description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.